Who you may be
by HloveM
Summary: Can a relationship built between the elite and the poor? This story revolves around 4 people. Logging for love, friendship and justice. What mysteries, secrets and lies does each one of them hold?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NONE of this is mine

. So don't sue me please!!!

This is actually my first story that I'm writing. To be honest I got this story from a show I've watched and figured the characters would be soooooo cool if it was Michiru and Haruka haha! So I figured I'd be nice and share it with you people. Lol! But like I said NONE of this is mine. I apologize if this story _might_ be like any other story out there. Coping was not my intention. As I said this is from a drama I watched and figured it would be GREAT if the characters where Haruka and Michiru, as well as the other senshis. Also I don't have any idea how Tokyo and its surroundings look like. So forgive me if they are inaccurate lol!

So please pleaseeee pleaseeeeee be nice! Lol. Anyway Enjoy! Teehee.

HloveM.

* * *

Summary: Can a relationship built between the elite and the poor? This story revolves around 4 people. Logging for love, friendship and justice. What mysteries, secrets and lies does each one of them hold?

* * *

Prologue.

It was a dark stormy night, a man ran quickly along the streets holding tightly what seems to be a small bundle in his arms. He ran as quickly as his legs would take him looking for somewhere to hide. He saw a small barrel behind a garbage and quickly laid the baby down. Hoping they would not find her. He swallowed hard and got back up and started running in the other direction to lead them away from the crying baby. But unfortunately they had caught up to him. He begged for them not to shoot him. But it was too late. They shot him straight into his back and through his chest. His body fell limp into the ground as he had no choice but to welcome darkness. They quickly ran back into the van after completing their mission. Little did they know, that the little baby they were after, was still alive and hidden far away.

A couple with a little boy, walked by near the garbage when suddenly they heard crying. There little boy ran to the source and saw a small bundle with tears streaming down its little cheeks.

"Mommy!!! Mommy!!! There's a baby in the barrel!!" cried the little boy.

The mother ran quickly towards him and quickly picked up the baby. "The baby is so cold! Quick, we need to get him warm!" She quickly ran back towards her husband as they ran back to their house to get the baby warm.

After what seemed an eternity of running they had finally reached their small wooden house located not too far from Tokyo bay.

"Quick, get the baby some warm towel, Pong!" The father instructed his son. Pong ran quickly towards the closet to get some towel while his mother laid the baby on the bed and stripped off its dirty and wet little clothing.

"You poor little dear... Who did this to you?" As she gently caressed the baby's small redden cheeks, she notice a small jade necklace around its little neck.

"Hmmm, you certainly weren't born in this area. And last I checked, only elite families have possessions of such rare stones." Said the father as he studied the little baby's necklace.

"Eli, do you think that this baby was left there for a reason?" Asked the wife to her husband.

"I don't know to be honest, Lummi.."

A slight smile formed across his lips as he ruffled the baby's blond hair.

"Pong, come here.... " Called Eli for the little boy . Slowly he made his way towards them. "Dint you always say that you wanted a little sibling?" Pong nodded. "Well, how about we make this little bundle your sister? "

The boy with black hair and piercing brown eyes studied the baby as a small smile formed into his lips. "What's going to be her name papa?"

"Haruka" ...

* * *

Well that's it for now. Let me know what you think. Kinda short i know. But it will get better later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NONE of this is mine, so don't sue me.

A reminder that I'm taking this from a show I've seen and replacing them with Haruka and Michiru. So I'm warning you people. I'm not calming that this is mine. Anyhow, on with the story....

* * *

Chapter 1.

18 years later....

It was another typical Monday morning in the Tsukiji Central Wholesale Market. Fishes, fruit and vegetables were making their way into the market in large boxes. Everyone was getting ready for the day. Not too far from the back. Two people were arguing. People around them simply shook their heads as they were used to this and continued what they were doing.

"What do you mean I'm taking your job? Is it my fault that I'm always on time and you're never here?" Screamed the blond one to a brown haired man. "For your information, Atsuko-san told me to take your place since you never get the job done right! Don't complain to me! " Yelled the young blond while walking away.

"Oh really? Hey! Don't turn your back on me! Just admit that you're greedy! Err! " The brown haired man's fist came flying towards the blond. Having to easily dodged the fist, the blond kicked the brown haired mans stomach making him crouch down to get some air.

"Haruka! Haruka!" Haruka looked up only to see Pong, her brother waving at her. " Let's go! Hurry up!" Haruka ran quickly towards her brother. "You dumb blond! Dad's going to find out your starting a fight here again!"

"It's not my fault!" Defended the blond.

"Lets just go home, I'm sure you're going to be in trouble, like always." Laughed Pong, as he dragged his sister back home.

* * *

"Damn you kids! Haven't I told you, especially you!" Eli yelled while pointing at Haruka. "To stop fighting? You're a young lady, act more like one, rather than take up like your brother here." He sighed while gently rubbing his temples. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you kids anymore. I wish your mother was still here to help me."

Pong looked at his sister and slapped her behind the head. "What did I tell you?"

Haruka simply grinned at her brother and poked his side. "Again not my fault. You taught me all I know."

Pong simply rolled his eyes. "Anyways, aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your job later?"

"Ahh, shit I forgot!" cried Haruka while smacking her forehead.

"What's that I hear? Haruka I told you not to swear!" Yelled her dad while running after her to give her a slap.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Haruka ran quickly away to get away from her dad and into her room. Pong simply sat there in their living room laughing and shaking his head.

* * *

In the other side of the city, in a beautiful mansion that is surrounded by pink cherry blossoms, a young beautiful woman with long wavy aqua haired tied up into a tight bun was sitting in her tub blowing bubbles enjoying the warmth. When suddenly someone had knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Kaioh- sama, we need to get ready soon." Said Emi softly, one of the maids.

"Yes, I am almost done." She sighed and slowly got up and got dry. As she walked out of her bathroom, three of her maids had been waiting patiently for her. They slowly helped her get dressed into a beautiful Versace white gown. Then carefully they had placed her white Stuart Weitzman's "Cinderella Slippers" on to her feet. They had applied light make up on her and had let her aqua hair flow freely above her shoulders with only a simple white hair band to complete her look. She looked at herself through the mirror. Her blue eyes slowly studied herself image.

Anybody could tell she was no ordinary girl. No. She was the daughter of one of Tokyo's best business man, whom is also known around the world. She was like a princess living in a fairy tale. Ever since she was a little girl, she had lived with her father, Hachiro Kaioh. Her mother and father had separated when her father found out that her mother had cheated on him. Ever since then, he had kept his daughter far away from her mother. He had gave her everything she could ask for. Like her father, she is now known around the world as a violinist and painter. One could say that she had become a role model to many people.

She is also known as Seiya Kou's girlfriend and future wife. An equally elite young business man as her father whose mother is Hachiro's partner in the business world, Megumi Kou. The Kaioh and Kou family have known each other for many years now and figured it would be great if both families can unite as one, not only for the business industry but also for the family names.

"Kaioh-sama, the limo is here." Called Emi. Michiru nodded and slowly turned around and made her way down the stairs and into the limo.

Tonight was one of the events hosted by the Kou family , to present their new launching shipping line. After what had seemed a quick ride, Michiru finally arrived, were the event was to be held, in a beautiful five start hotel.

* * *

"Would you like another drink sir?" Haruka had been walking around from table to table, waitering each person. She was dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a gold bow. Nobody could ever mistaken her for 'one of them'.

_"Great... This is going to be a long night with rich, snotty people." _She thought.

The room was packed, filled with people who seem to care more about money and themselves. Despite everyone, the place was nicely decorated. Fill with gold and white balloons as well as flowers and candles.

Slowly Michiru made her way into the entrance door while her blue eyes looked around for her boyfriend. She noticed many of the guests had stopped talking and gazed at her. Her beauty was not to be missed. She stood out among the crowds.

"Would you look at that? Its Hashiro's daughter. She has grown into such a beauty." Said the man that Haruka was pouring champagne to.

Slowly Haruka looked up and there, she saw the most dazzling beauty she had ever seen. The way how she stood perfectly near the entrance while her blue eyes wondered across the room. The way her gown fitted her right and showed off the right curves. The way her slight smile that has formed onto her lips. Everything, about her looked so perfect. Its has if God himself made her out of his own two hands.

Haruka caught herself gazing at the wondrous beauty for an endless of time that she had failed to noticed a young man with black hair with piercing blue eyes and dressed in an elegant black tux, was telling for her to take his glass. "Excuse me, do you mind taking this?" Slightly irritated he handed his wine glass to Haruka.

He made his way through the crowds and up the stairs towards the living beauty. "Hey babe." He smiled at her and offered his hand. "Do you like my dress?" She took his hand and slowly led her down the stairs. "Next time, don't wear something that shows to much skin." He eyed her a little while still holding his smile. "Yes babe." Michiru simply answered. She sighed a little.

_"Great, this is going to be a long night after all..."_

* * *

Eh. Well thats it for now. Again let me know what you think. Please be nice. lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **NONE** of this is mine. I give **ALL** credits to who ever made this drama show and of cors to the one and only Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 2.

It has been almost an hour since Michiru arrived and all Seiya had been doing was introducing her or rather 'shows her off' to numerous business people then talk about work. She sighed deeply trying hard to keep her composure.

"_I should be used to this by now. It's not like someone here is going to stop and actually have a conversation with me. I'm only but a mere figurine_." She thought. Slowly her blue eyes started to wonder across the room, in hopes to find something different tonight.

Across the room Haruka stood, clearing away the tables while keeping her green eyes on the dazzling aqua haired beauty.

"_She's so beautiful, but she also looks grumpy. She doesn't even smile that much. I wish you would look this way, please! Just one look and I'll be fine_. " Haruka thought.

Then suddenly, there eyes locked. Blue ones stared into green orbs. Haruka could have sworn that she felt her heart leap for joy at that moment. Quickly Haruka gave her a signature toothy smile. As quick as one second came, the aqua haired goddess looked away.

"_What a snob! _" Haruka thought and simply looked back down and continued clearing the table. Once cleared, she headed back to get a new tray to offer the customers some more wine. She waited at the booth patiently, for them to give her, her new tray.

"Please excuse- me I have to go get something." Michiru excused herself, after having a permission nod from Seiya to leave his side.

"Here you go boy!" The bar tender handed Haruka a black tray holding six wine glass. "Thanks!" She said while turning around. Suddenly she came face to face with the aqua haired beauty who she had been staring at all night. "I think I'll take one of these." She said while picking a glass from Haruka's tray.

Haruka simply stared at her wide eye as she drank straight from the glass without a single stop to take a breath. "_Wow! Amazing... _" Haruka thought.

"Don't you know, that its rude to stare?" Michiru glared at Haruka after finishing her wine. "Sorry, Ma'am..." Haruka said, and simply gazed down.

Michiru handed back her glass and walked back to where Seiya was sitting and waiting for her. As soon as she took a seat he glared at her. "Have you been drinking?" He asked. "It's a party babe." She defended. All the while he continued to glare at her until he heard the announcer call out for his mother's name. "Ladies and gentleman, we are proud to introduce to you the president and the Chief Executive officer of Kou Shipping Lines, our grand hostess for this grand evening, let me welcome you, Mrs. Megumi Kou!" Seiya broke his gaze and looked on towards his mother as everyone clapped.

"Good evening everyone. First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight..." Megumi began her speech.

Michiru then leaned closely to Seiya whispering. "Babe, I need to go to the ladies room."

"Why now? " He asked.

"Because I need to pee." Michiru replied with a slight sarcasm.

"But that's my mom talking, you wouldn't want to miss this."

"Of cors, and I wouldn't want to get sick either."

"Fine, but make it quick."

Michiru stepped into the ladies room only to find her dear cousin walking out. "Usagi-chan? Hi, I dint know you were here."

"Oh, hi Michiru-san. Yes, here I am. How are you enjoying the party so far?" Asked the young blond haired girl, dressed in a simple pink casual dress.

"The usual, I'm enjoying it." Michiru gave her a slight smile.

"Anyways, I'll see you outside. Don't take too long, I'm sure your prince charming is waiting for you" The petite blond gave her a little wave as she walked past her.

Michiru looked back at Usagi as she walked away, wondering why she had given her such an attitude, then turned around and got into the cabin.

* * *

Outside the area, Seiya kept looking at his watch. "Where the hell is she? It doesn't take 10 minutes to pee does it? Sure she has that big dress, but, she can just lift it up cant she? Urg! " He thought.

* * *

Slowly Michiru stood up and looked behind her, making sure that her dress did not get dirty or some sort. As she unlocked the door and was about to push the cabin door open, she realized it was stuck.

"Oh no! Its jammed!" She started to panic and began pushing the door with a little bit more force. "Hello? Anybody there?" She cried while hitting the door. She quickly gave up and picked up her purse and fished out her cell phone and dialled Seiya's number. "Please pick up! Pick up!" She closed her phone after at least 15 rings and went back on hitting the cabin door.

"Hello? Please someone open the door!" Michiru continued to cry out for help.

"Hmm?" Haruka was walking past the bathroom when suddenly she heard someone. Slowly she peeked in and looked around "Hello?"

"Hi? Hello! Please I'm stuck! Can you open the door?" She continued hitting.

"Are you alright?" Asked Haruka while looking around.

"Alright? Hello can't you see that I'm stuck in here? Can you get me out of here now please?"

"Alright, alright. Hang on a sec, I think I have a knife here." Haruka looked at her tray and quickly picked up a butter knife. "_Well it's not much but it's something.." _She thought as she started to fiddle around with the lock.

"What's wrong with you mister! Can't you work any faster? It's getting really hot in here!" Michiru slapped the door getting irritated from waiting.

"So demanding eh? Wait a minute. Just a little more patience."

"Hurry up please! I feel like I'm suffocating here! You try being stuck in this thing!"

"Quiet!" Haruka yelled.

"Ok, I'm sorry..." Michiru grimaced as she heard the man yell and crossed her arms and waited.

"Finally, you shut your mouth." Mumbled Haruka and continued to fiddle with the cabins lock.

* * *

Outside, Megumi Kou had finally finished her speech. Seiya slowly stood up and clapped his hands and gave his mother a smile. Then excused himself to find his girlfriend. He walked towards the ladies room and saw that there were people lining up. Quickly he made his way in and saw one of the waiters trying to open one of the cabin doors.

"Excuse-me what's going on here?"

"Babe?" Michiru called out and quickly gave the cabin door one last hard push making it hit Haruka on the nose.

"OoW!" She cried and rubbed her nose.

"Babe! Oh my god, I tried calling you. I got stuck in here!" Cried Michiru as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have come sooner." Seiya rubbed his girlfriends back gently.

Haruka saw that the damsel in distress was now alright and slowly turned around to leave the place.

"At least you came and saved me right?" Michiru pulled back and looked at Seiya.

"Actually, no. He did." Seiya said while pointing out to Haruka who was slowly making her way out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, Mister Grumpy! Thank you!" Michiru quickly called out.

Haruka had looked back and smiled a little. Then turned around and walked out. _"Of all women who could have been locked in, why her? She's so prissy. I've wanted to see her in person for so long but she only snubbed me. If I only knew... "_

* * *

It was already past midnight when Haruka made her way back home. Pong had been sitting outside waiting her for.

"Hey bro!" Haruka called out for her brother as she got near. "Look I got a raise at work!" With a toothily grin she showed him the money earned.

"Wow! So I'm guessing they really liked you there. " Pong said while giving his sister a nudge.

"Ofcors! I get the job done. Where is dad anyway, I wanted to treat you guys out tomorrow."

"He should be inside. Last I checked he was walking around the living room." Pong shrugged and sat back down.

"Alright, I'll go check on him." Haruka stepped into the house in search for her dad. She looked into the kitchen, in his room and living room. When suddenly she heard a loud thud. She ran to the source and found her dad lying down on the bathroom floor.

"Pong! Pong! " Haruka yelled for her brother.

"What? What? What happened?" Pong came running in the house and into the bathroom where Haruka was on the floor holding their father's head.

"I don't know, quick call for help! Dad wake up please! Dad!"

"We need to get him operated soon. If he doesn't, his heart disease could get worst. For now he is stable. But we don't really know for how long." The Doctor explained.

"Thank you Doctor." Haruka said and slowly turned around and looked at her brother. "You know we don't have enough money, Pong. What are we going to do?" Haruka sighed deeply and hugged her brother.

"Don't worry Haru... We'll figure out some way to get money." Pong held his sister tighter trying to calm her down while wracking his brain to find more money and get their dad operated.

A long night awaited the siblings in the hospital.

* * *

**Quick Note: **I failed to mention that Usagi is not the "sweet, cry baby" that she is in this story. So dont be surprise if she is with attitude. lol! Please dont kill me for it.  
Anyways ya.... so let me know what ya'll think of this. Eh..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **NONE** of this is mine.

I feel like my story is lacking something... hmm... But I don't know what exactly... *sigh.  
Anyways on with the story.

and dont forget to review please. =)

* * *

Chapter 3

It was already nine in the morning when Michiru rushed down the stair case of the mansion where she and her father lived. She was wearing a simple pink colour shirt with a white skirt that reached down to her knees, a white open toe sandals and pearl necklace and matching earrings to complete her look. Quickly she ran down towards the dining area where her father was having his breakfast. Dressed in a black business suit and aqua colour tie and hair neatly comb back, Hachiro Kaioh was having his coffee and reading the newspaper when he looked up as he heard someone running in.

"Dad I'm late. I'm going to have breakfast with Mayu-san. I'll see you later. Have a good day Dad!" Michiru quickly bend down and kissed her father cheeks and dashed back out while waving her hand goodbye. Hachiro simply blinked and let out a soft laugh while shaking his head a little. "My princess is always on the run. Hopefully she just doesn't forget her date later tonight with Seiya." He said to himself while smiling and continued reading his paper.

Fifteen minutes later, Michiru made her way in one of Tokyo's most elegant restaurant located near the bay. The place was always full. She scanned the room for her friend and found her sitting near the window. Mayu Seiku, a young art student, whom Michiru had been friends with for a long time.

"Michiru-san! I was starting to wonder where have you been. I thought you might have forgotten today." Her honey colour eyes gazed over blue ones in search for an explanation. A friendly smile played on her lips as she gestured for her friend to have a seat in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late. We kind of got home late last night. You know, with that new shipping line the Kou family was presenting and what not." Michiru explained.

"I see, well that's alright. At least your here now right? So tell me, how have you been doing?" Mayu asked while handing her, her menu. As their orders came and started eating Mayu spoke, breaking the little silent moment they were having while chewing there food. "Hey I've got a question for you. What's the craziest thing you've ever done in your entire life?" Mayu asked. "Something wild, something absurd, something that a –Kaioh Michiru- would never be caught doing?"

"Well... hmmm.... I Umm..." Michiru thought, while placing her fork at the tip of her lips thinking. "I don't think I have any crazy moments to be honest." Slowly a playful smirk took over her lips as she looked on towards Mayu.  
It was actually a very good question. All her life she felt like she was being controlled and tied down ever since her mother and father separated. As she grew older, her father had sent her to an exclusive school in the U.S, where she met Seiya. They went through high school, college and university together. A few years later as her father had decided to come back to Tokyo. Seiya and his family soon fallowed after a few months. Never in her life had she a –crazy moment-. Her smile had grown wider as she fished out her cell phone from her purse and dialled a number.

* * *

After her breakfast with Mayu, her cousin, Usagi came by the restaurant and picked her up. Usagi drove down the busiest area in Tokyo. As Michiru slowly stepped out of the mini coop that Usagi was driving, she was wearing but a pair of worn out jeans, converse, a plain orange t-shirt and a blue cap, her aqua colour hair tied up in a tight bun inside. Usagi quickly got out of her car and quickly rushed to Michiru's side with a worried expression written all over her young face.

"Cuz, Are you sure about this? " The short blond asked. Michiru simply nodded. "But you only have 1000 yen in that wallet of yours! Can you survive on that? What if something happens to you? What if you get robbed? Or kidnapped?" [[1000yen = 10.81U.S]]

"Please calm down Usagi. I don't do this often. This is my crazy day and I expect to enjoy every minute of it. " Michiru said with a smile as she looked around the area.

Rich class, middle class, lower class. As Michiru's blue eyes wonder around, she was fascinated. To see all these different class people, walking, talking to each other, being friends. All this seems so new to her. She was use to seeing and being around only rich people. She would do some charity events once in a while and be around poor communities but this was different. Today she was actually 'a part' of them. She hoped that no one would recognize her with what she was wearing.

Usagi sighed and gave her cousin a quick hug and turned around and got back into her car and drove off.

As Michiru walked around, she saw people cooking on the side of the streets, people sitting down near the side walk trying to sell things, the smell of oil, carbon, sweat reached up her nose. She grimaced and just kept on walking. Not too far ahead. She saw a crowd. It looked as if they were watching a show. The aqua haired girl made her way quickly into the crowds and stood in front.

They were entertaining people. They were dressed in colourful dragon suits, waving and dancing into the air. People laughed, clapped and cheered on as the music played. Michiru loved it. It was the first time she had actual seen a street performance. She giggled as one of the dancing dragons danced near her. She clapped her hands enjoying every moment of it. Because of this, she failed to notice that a man had walked up behind her and quickly pulled out her wallet from the back pocket and walked away.

* * *

Haruka was walking down the street heading back home. She had just finished working. She had a part time job down the busy streets of Tokyo. Entertaining people in a dragon suit. She was wiping the sweat off the side of her temple when something caught her attention. There not too far, an old vender was yelling at a young woman.

"How dare you get all those oranges when you don't have money to pay for them?"

"Sorry...."

"Look what you've done to my fruits! You practically squashed my fruits! Maybe I should squeeze you instead!"

"Please don't be grumpy and mad, ma'am! I already said I'm sorry. I really lost the money in my wallet. I don't know why. But I do have 50yen! Here take it"

"What? 50 yen? What you're taking is more than just 50 yen worth!"

Haruka walked closely and looked at the young woman. She had her head down with tears in those big blue eyes threatening to come down. She seemed scared. _'She looks like her... ' _She thought. _'But it's impossible. What would that girl be doing in this place? '_ Haruka shrugged and reached out for an orange. "How much for this, ma'am?" She asked.

"Why? Do you have money to pay for that?" The old vender asked.

"Ofcors! Look." She showed her wallet filled with cash.

In the mean time, Michiru was trying to put back the fruit out of the plastic bag she was carrying, considering that it was clear that the old grumpy vender did not want her to get them. When suddenly the table gave in and broke one of its legs. The fruits suddenly started to move and fall on the floor.

"Oh! My fruits! You're such a pest! Get out of here!" The vender yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried as she desperately tried to pick up the oranges and put them back on the shelves. Haruka bend over laughing at the girl and helped her pick up the oranges. What she did not realized is that she had put her wallet next to Michiru's plastic bag. As they were picking up the fruits off the floor, her wallet had slipped into the bag by accident.

The vender continued to yell at Michiru. The aqua haired girl finally stood up and took her plastic bag with her and ran. "I'm sorry!" She yelled back.

It took a moment before everything was finally cleared. "Here you go boy that will be 150 yen." The old vender said while she handed Haruka a bag filled with fruit. As Haruka was reaching for her wallet, she realized that it was not in her back pocket. She looked around the place. "Did you happen to see my wallet? I put it..."

"How should I know? "

"I think that girl who was here stole it! The one without manners! Err, all my earnings are in there!"

"Oh, you better run after her! I don't think she's gone too far yet! Hurry up! Try to catch up with her."

Haruka ran quickly towards the same direction Michiru had run. It had been at least ten minutes that she ran around the place when she finally gave up. Feeling frustrated, she ran her fingers through her short blond hair and sighed. _'Great...'_ She thought. There was nothing else left to do but to go back to her second job.

* * *

Michiru walked down near the bay seeing the sun has begun to set. Despite everything that had happened, she was still smiling. She continued walking down simply enjoying the view. She saw that there was another street performance not too far ahead considering that there was a small crowd. She headed for that direction. She giggled as there were three mimes performing on a little stage.

They pretended to be walking slowly. One after another. When suddenly, the tallest of the three pretended suddenly to have a heart attack. The tallest fell on the floor. Quickly the two other mimes tried desperately to give a c.p.r to their friend. Michiru laughed and reached into her little bag and pulled out a red wallet. Haruka suddenly sat up pretending to be alive when suddenly she saw the same girl from the market and _her_ wallet.

"Hey! That's my wallet!"

Michiru looked up a little bit confused as the mime started to point at her and clamming that this is his wallet.

"Hey! You're the girl who got my wallet! That's mine! "

She panicked and screamed then quickly ran away. Haruka was fast enough and got up and ran after her. They ran into the middle of the street. Haruka was desperately trying to pull on the girl's back tee-shirt. When suddenly they stop as they both hear a whistle. Green and blue eyes looked up only to find a police officer running after them and pointing towards a sign that said –No Jaywalking-.

Evening had fallen in the city. The cop continued to yell at them. "This is such a big sign yet you dint see it? Learn your lesson! " He said has he dragged them with him.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cute! A prison bus! It's so cute!" Michiru jumped a little as she was a blue bus that had bars around the window. She laughed as she ran towards it, completely fascinated at what her blue eyes were seeing. She was acting like a three year old who had her first taste of candy.

One blond eye brow raised up as she looked on towards the strange girl, then she turned around and looked back at the cop with pleading eyes.

"We're sorry, boss. We really didn't mean to do it! Please don't send us to jail. Can't we just talk about this? Besides, I'm really innocent. It's really all her fault to begin with."

"Who? Me? Of course not! I wouldn't have run if you didn't chase me. Officer, you should imprison us both because he also committed an offense. " She smiled proudly has she defended her self. If she was going down, she will make sure that this man will go down along with her as well.

"Don't listen to that girl, sir! She's crazy. Can't you just let us off the hook this one time?" Haruka asked.

"That won't work on me! You broke the law so you're both going to jail. Now you!" The man pointed at Haruka. "You don't want to go to jail right? I'll just give you a ticket then. Also and you, where's your ID and what's your name? "

Again Michiru started to panic. Her eyes going wide trying hard to think of a name. "Name?.... umm... my name is... umm.. My name is.... Uh, Pri....Princess!" She blurted out feeling extremely nervous.

As the officer wrote down their names Haruka turned around and looked on towards the short girl. " You must be really a princess. I wonder which kingdom you came from? "

"What did you say?" Michiru frowned, looking somewhat annoyed towards this man she hardly knew.

Haruka simply sighed and shook her head. "What are you really doing here? You don't fit in here you know. You look like those people who are rich, so you don't belong here. "

"And why? Where should people like me be then? " Michiru asked getting frustrated. "And what is it that you have against rich people? "

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean here ok? Peace. " She rolled her green eyes.

"Ok here!" The cop handed them both their ticket. "Just don't do it again, got it?"

They both nodded and took their tickets in hand. Michiru rubbed the back of her neck and leaned back against the bus. "I'm so tired..."

"Hey, it's a good thing we finished early." Haruka said as she sat down.

Realization hit her. It was already dark. She pushed herself up straight. "Oh my gosh! I'm so late! Oh no!" She yelled. Quickly she removed her cap and let her aqua colour hair flow down her back.

Haruka looked up and gasp. Her green eyes going wide as she sat there frozen.

"Ok bye! Oh and Mister Grumpy, thanks again! Bye!" Michiru hailed a cab and quickly jumped into it.

Haruka blinked and closed her mouth. "Ah! I knew it! It was _her_!" Her green eyes fallowed the cab. It was the same girl she –saved- in the cabin. The same girl who was beautiful but who was also filled with attitude. The same girl who stoll her wallet and now the same girl whom she got a ticket for jay walking. _'I knew it! My hunch was right! That Princess and Miss Prissy is just one! '_ She thought.

* * *

Later on that evening, Michiru was dressed in an elegant light blue skirt with a haltered white top holding a blue bow around the waist. White high heels and a matching purse with it. Her hair was let down. And a light make up completing her look. She slowly walked through a garden filled with candles and light. She looked on and saw Seiya, standing tall and proud in a white suit and blue colour tie. He was standing and waiting for her patiently. Around him were more white roses. A table for two was set in front of him. He smiled gently as he saw her walking up to him. He gently took Michiru;s hands into his and laid down a velvet box on her palm. He slowly opened it revealing a simple but beautiful silver ring with a diamond on it.

"Michiru Kaioh, will you marry me?"

She gasped as she saw the ring. Tears were once again threatening to come down.

"I want us to get married." He continued. "I want you to be my wife."

A single tear manage to have slipped through her blue eyes as she looked on towards the ring then back at him. "Babe... Babe, I'm sorry. I don't think I can be your wife. Babe, I'm not ready yet. "

His smile slowly faded away being replaced with confusion. "Why? Make me understand..." He pleaded.

"It has nothing to do with you... I just need time. To get to know myself... To know what I'm worth... Not only to you or to my father. Also to myself..."

He held her tightly and simply nodded. There was not much he can do. He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. After what seemed an eternity they stepped back from each other. He took her hand and led her back towards his car.

* * *

Not too far, out into the dark, a black van was parked. They saw the couple walking back towards their car. One man spoke up. "There she is. That's the girl. This is big money, pal! It will solve your problem. "

The man sitting behind the man who spoke simply swallowed hard as he kept his gaze on the aqua haired beauty.


End file.
